food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gyudon
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Waffle |pairs2 = |paired1 = Hardtack Biscuit |paired2 = |fa1 = Koi |fa2 = Orochi |recipe = Mushroom Chicken Stew |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = Japan |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 日式牛肉饭 |personality = Reasonable |height = 180 cm |likes1 = Waffle |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Ono Yuki |cvcn = |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = As long as I still have honor in my heart, I am still a samurai. |bio = In his former life, Gyudon was a rigidly traditional samurai on Sakurajima, but after one particular conflict, he started to examine his thoughts and learned to accept novelty, and his personality became more cheery and outgoing as well. He is trying to incorporate the ideas of foreign cultures into his own way of thinking in a peaceful way. |food introduction = Gyudon is the earliest of Japanese "fast food" for commoners. Consisting of a bowl of piping hot rice topped with a layer of beef slices and onions, and steamed together and eaten with pickled shredded ginger, it is a favorite "working lunch" meal of the office worker set in Japan. It's secret lies in where the slice of beef comes from: a fatty cut close to the ribs known as short-plate. The juices from the beef imbue the tofu and onions with a sweet flavor. Sprinkle on some chili powder for an unbeatable taste sensation. |acquire = *Events |events = *Harvest Diary (Gyudon) |power = 1516 |atk = 49 |def = 15 |hp = 451 |crit = 734 |critdmg = 533 |atkspd = 1623 |normaltitle = Side Step Combo |normal = After a little side-step move, Gyudon launches an attack, dealing 100% ATK as damage plus 89 extra damage to the nearest enemy, also dispelling all buff effects from the target. |energytitle = Feint & Strike |energy = Gyudon fakes a shot into the air, then fires successive shots, dealing 100% ATK as damage plus 415 extra damage to the nearest enemy, while also dealings 71 damage per second, lasting 2s, and stunning the target for 5s. |linktitle = Super Feint & Strike |link = Gyudon fakes a shot into the air, then fires successive shots, dealing 120% ATK as damage plus 498 extra damage to the nearest enemy, while also dealings 85 damage per second, lasting 2s, and stunning the target for 5s. |pair = Waffle |name = |contract = How do you do, Master Attendant. My name is Gyudon. I'm thankful for this contract and shall pledge my loyalty to you, dear esteemed Master Attendant! |login = You're finally back! But next time, please take me with you, Master Attendant, so I won't have to wait for you in worry. |arena = This place is safe. |skill = You only have yourself to blame for blocking Master Attendant's path! |ascend = I still have to improve even more! |fatigue = Please let me rest for a little while... |recovering = I really can't let you feel worried about me...! |attack = Let's make this into a battle that we can be proud of! |ko = I definitely won't forgive anyone who dares to hurt you...! |notice = We can't go into battles with empty stomach! |idle1 = One can only say that they've truly become stronger only after they can prevent themselves from getting bound by things that are none of their concern and sever restraints put on them. |idle2 = The pain is my reminder. |idle3 = I want Master Attendant to try wearing western clothes. I'm sure it'll look good on them, but that person always ignore my suggestion... |interaction1 = Sword? I haven't been using a sword for a long time now, but if you want to see me using one, then I'll show you. |interaction2 = These dual pistols are something that I received from someone. They're pretty gorgeous, right? That was also what I thought when I saw it for the first time. |interaction3 = Even though I've taken off my armor and helmet and no longer carry a sword, my heart is still that of a samurai. ... Just kidding! |pledge = My body have been indelibly stained with gunpowder smoke, and my hands have stained by blood... if you say that you're willing to accept me despite all of that, then I shall devote myself to you anew and vow to always stay close to you forever. |intimacy1 = I'll protect you, both your heart and body. I'll stay with you, as long as possible. I love you. |intimacy2 = In order to keep up with this world that continues to change day by day, I'll strive to improve even more. So, please, let me stay by your side. |intimacy3 = Someday, I want to go to Sakurajima with you. I wonder what will be your impression of my homeland? I'm looking forward to it, but at the same time also feels kind of afraid to know. It seems I've become a little wimpish now. |victory = I managed to protect you! |defeat = I deeply apologize, I shall carve this disgrace deep in my heart...! |feeding = Thank you very much, Master Attendant. I can't thank you enough for this! |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = He may be the strange Food Soul Waffle saw in the last part of her story, the one with a samurai hairstyle and a business suit. |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}